


I'll make you usefull

by kurozbaby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozbaby/pseuds/kurozbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the psiioniic is running from the condesce in dream bubbles when he runs into the grandhighblood and asks him to hide him but whats in it for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

♑: *glares at you almost with an almost emotionless expression*

♊: well. you certaIInly werent whom II was expectIIng.

♊: *equally expressionless, though his face has a great deal of scarring on it from his time as a helmsman*

♑: heh were you waiting for some? sorry to interupt

♊: no.

♊: rather II was waIItIIng for you, but not actually expectIIng you to turn up, so to speak.

♑: *smirks slightly* you were waiting for me?

♊: IIm assumIIng that was rhetorIIcal.

♊: *gives a slight nod regardless*

♑: then do you have something to tell me

♊: no, more a request.

♑: *chuckles a bit* oh interesting what is it, and what makes you think ill do it

♊: hm.

♑: *raises an eyebrow

♊: well, you can eIIther earn yourself the knowledge you were the one to kIIll the psIIonIIc, or you can perhaps fIInd another use for me.

♊: essentIIally, II am somewhat...free wIIthIIn these dream bubbles. for the moment. the empress seems to want to contIInue my torture however. II would rather avoIId such a thIIng.

♑: oh?

♊: *once again, he nods*

♊: so, as you can hear my choIIces are to eIIther hIIde IIn someones dream bubble, or to escape vIIa death.

♑: you want to hide here?

♊: *shrugs somewhat*

♊: eIIther optIIon IIs doable.

♊: IIt IIs more what you are wIIllIIng to do, hIIghblood.

♑: what would be in it for me if i et you hide here, whats not stoping me from tieing you up and holding you captive for the condesce piss blood?

♊: you tell me what you want, and II wIIll provIIde IIt IIf at all possIIble.

♊: *This yellowblood is the greatest psiioniic whom ever lived, but he has a long history of being a slave up until signless freed him. Almeis is a very useful troll.*

♑: heh i dont think ill need your skills in the after life what use do your powers serve me here?

♊: thIIs IIs very true.

♑: so your skills arent worth much to me here can you do anything else that is usefull

♊: tell me what you fIInd useful and we wIIll fIInd out II expect.

♊: *Lightly folds his arms for the moment. He really does hope he wont be captured for use by the condesce he is beyond desperate not to go through that again.*

♑: *wildly grins* how often has that bulge of yours been put to use

♊: they have both been used by myself however II've not allowed anyone near them so far.

♑: interesting

♊: *Psii stole the bucket of the slaves in the cell next to him when the drones came for material. they got culled and he thankfully survived. The condesce was very keen to get the two bulges out for her pleasures but thankfully she never succeeded. Though to save his skin right now he'd happily put them to use.*

♑: aright ill let you hide and even stay in here if youd like as long as you can put those up to work

♊: deal.

♊: *He approaches the large highblood for the moment*

♑: *watches your movements slowly*

♑: then

♊: then?

♊: *arches a brow, waiting to hear what the large troll has to say*

♑: are you going to hide first or get on your knees?

♊: *The yellowblood gets onto his knees, keeping his glowing eyes on the larger troll*

♑: *chuckles and glares down at you* its been awhile since ive seen someone such a discusting low color on his knees infront of me~

♊: *Doesnt really react to that. he was certainly expecting the insults considering this was a higblood he was dealing with. Still, anything to avoid the empress. Almeis will need to take the torment fromthe other it seems

♑: *smirks and takes your face in my hand

♊: *slides out his forked yellow tongue over the other's thumb*

♑: *stiffens not expecting you to do so*

♊: *Being a psiioniic, he has the warmest blood on the spectrum, making his tongue feel somewhat hot to anyone that touches it*

♑: *smirks pressing my thumb against your tongue*

♊: *he takes the thumb into his mouth and starts to gently suck it*

♑: oh?~ *pulls your face closer to my body eyeing down to my bulge?

♊: *lets the thumb go for a moment*

♊: present yourself to me then.

♊: and II wIIll suck your bulge, hIIghblood.

♑: huh *growls* take it out for me, and while your at it lose your own filth clothing


	2. Chapter 2

♊: *Almeis has no choice but to heed the demands though he is getting a kick out of it at least. The highblood is a attractive troll to say the least.*

♊: certaIInly.

♊: *He stands up, his powers making short work of their clothes so that its done in less time than it would normally*

♊: ....

♊: *Kneels back down again*

♑: interesting

♑: now you have a job to do~

♊: *He nods and then leands forward, sucking the other's bulge into his mouth*

♑: *lets out a small groan the heat from your mouth feeling good*

♊: *Almeis swallows in what he can of the huge troll's bulge before he starts to move his head back and forth, sliding his tongue around the girth of it*

♑: *bites my bottom lip and grips your hair hard enought to sting but not enough to hurt

♊: *His eyes fall half lidded as he gets to work, bobbing his head back and forth and sucking the long length as he was instructed to do so*

♑: *laces my fingers with your horns pulling you a tad closer* awh man your really enjoyingsucking my bulge arent you piss blood

♊: *The psiioniic can't confirm with his mouth full of highblood dick so he simply increased the pace, letting his horns be pulled as the other pleases and looking up at the GHB*

♑: *thrusts into your mouth, grining widly *

♊: *The thrusting is a bit violent, but Almeis easily takes it and shows a surprising lack of a gag reflex, meaning he can take more than most trolls might as he lets GHB use his mouth as a fucktoy*

♑: *smirks and pulls back some* you'd like me to keep using your mouth wouldn't you

♊: yes.

♊: *his face burns a little yellow at the admission, but if hes going to be staying here he might as well try and make it worthwhile.*

♑: well im so motherfucking sorry for you but its time to roll over

♊: ....II see...

♊: *Does as instructed*

♑: *chuckles deeply and loooks over your body before kneeling and draging my hand up your leg

♊: *The hand up his leg makes him shiver a litttle, his cheeks still burning yellow*

♑: *scoffs and moves my mouth to yours automatically forcing my tongue into yours*

♊: *Now this yellowblood has something of a tongue fetish so he eagerly takes the other's tongue, slicking and sliding his own against it*

♑: *a bit pleased by your actions i suck back against your tongue and hums at the feeling*

♊: *He doesn't dare to wrap his arms around the other though fuck knows he does want to. For now all he can do is kiss him back fervently*

♑: *nips at your tongue gently with my teeth *

♊: *gives a slight gasp at that, giving a gentle nip to the highblood's lip*

♑: *purs and slides my hand back inbetween your legs pawing at your bulges *

♊: *the two bulges writhe and throb against the other's hands, and his arms finally wrap around the other*

♑: *scoffs and pulls my mouth from yours going straight to your neck biting on it lightly, and squeezing your bulges in my hand*

♊: nn!

♊: *That was a little unpleasant, but he has to deal with it, feeling his bulges being squeezed by this juggalo's large hands*

♑: *bites a bite harder grinding my fangs against your skin, strokes them a bit harder smushing them together in one hand*

♊: *He's panting a little, half from nerves, half because he's very turned on at the same time.*

♑: *sides my hand from your bulges down to your nook teasing it lighty, while now drawing a bit of blood from your neck*

♊: *The teeth were drawing blood now, making it a bit painful but the shock of having hos nook touched snapped him out of it, making his spine arch a little*


End file.
